1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wire-to-board connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector used to connect one or more insulative wires to a component, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), including a wire-end connector connected to a wire, and a board-end connector fixed on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In communications equipment for transferring large volumes of information, wire-to-board connector is one kind of connector device widely used in electronic communication field, which includes a wire-end connector and a board-end connector. The wire-end connector is a wire-attached plug connector attached with an end of coaxial wires arranged in parallel into a flat shape. The board-end connector is mounted on a substrate, such as a circuit board, for processing signals transiting the wires. The wire-end connector is usually plugged into the board-end connector along a plane in a horizontal manner (or called as right-angle type) or in an erective manner (or called as vertical type).
Concerning the connector of right-angle type, the wire-end connector is plugged in the board-end connector along a direction parallel to the circuit board (or called as horizontal direction) and is pulled out along the horizontal direction. This type needs to remain a redundant 10 mm-15 mm length of the wire and an operating space for user bent the wire during plugging and pulling, especially pulling action, which are its disadvantages. Such additional length of wire seriously affects the layout of portable electronic product, which occupies the space of system.
Concerning the connector of the vertical type, the wire-end connector is plugged in and pulled out from the board-end connector along a direction perpendicular to the circuit board. This type does not need to provide additional length of wires, so as to save length of wires and operating space. However, during the drop test or under external force, since the design height of the wire-to-board connector assembly is limited by specification, the wire-end connector is easily to escape from the board-end connector. Therefore, the conventional wire-to-board connector assembly of the vertical type usually has the conditions of bad connection or short.